


Just a hoodie

by Leyah



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Buying clothes, No Sexual References, Non-Explicit Queer Themes, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Observation, Slow Self Discovery, Trying Clothes, gender questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyah/pseuds/Leyah
Summary: Peter has a long hoodie. Once he is alone, he tries it on.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker with himself
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Just a hoodie

Peter has a long hoodie. It isn't his style at all. Or is it?

He saw it when his aunt had told him to find some new clothes for his sophomore year.  
“Consider it as an extended birthday gift. Find something you'll be confident in for your next year.”  
May said. “Maybe we should go out and try some. I think you might have grown enough to take a size.”

So they had just done that. Having a shopping afternoon together was actually fun. He'd miss that. He usually didn't like to spend money on clothes. Nor really choosing them. Nor trying them on. But, it had been a while, and it was nice to try fun matching shirts with May, and to see her enjoying her time. They didn't buy much in the end. He had convinced May to take the jeans she seemed so confident and comfortable in. They chose some essentials for Peter: some underwear, a new pair of jeans, two shirts. He had indeed grown for one or two sizes. As they drove home, May insisted that she had some money left that she'd allowed for this budget, and she gave it to him to purchase more clothes by himself.

So he went on the internet. He knew exactly what he wanted to check out. He had seen a specific piece of clothing in a store, that he started to look up. When he was alone, online, in his room. He didn't even approach it in the store. He didn't know why, or maybe he didn't wanna know. It was nothing extravagant, just a hoodie. He doubled-checked, it was right in men's wear. So, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe he saw some similar style on celebrities. Or probably some people in the street. It was New York, after all. And the shop he saw it in was an usual brand.

He looked at the hoodie. He'd found the right one. He didn't take too much to think about it, choose the color, the size – one higher than what he chose at the shop, just to be sure-, and added it to the cart. He'd also quickly add some socks and a vest so he would have something to show to May, in case she asked. He ordered it all before changing his mind, and went to bed. It had been a relaxing day, and yet he was exhausted.

When the package arrived, there was no time. It had arrived while Peter had been patrolling, then he got home to eat with May, and Ned visited and stayed the night (and the day after: they had to enjoy the last of their holidays after all). So he'd just quickly throw it in his closet. And let it there for some time. He would use it at some point.

Like today. Today is one of this day, where Peter makes sure his door is locked -even though he knows May will be at work for two more hours. He considers closing his curtains but maybe that's a bit too much. He is in boxers when looking for the hoodie. With it, he probably will be warm enough. He finds the dark-grayish blue clothing and grabs it. He looks at it like it might actually eat him before sighing, smiling, and putting it on.

He first looks down on himself, adjusting it as he feels, tugging a bit at the end of it. He looks at his back, then his front again, and the hands that disappear when he puts them in the central pocket.

Inhaling, Peter closes his eyes and concentrate on the feeling of the soft fabric on him. He puts the hood on, before exhaling and looking in the mirror, right into his own eyes. His smile seems naked. Honest, small. Far from the cheerful grin he usually wears. In his smile, his eyes, his all face writes relief in the mirror. Relief from a burden he didn't feel he was carrying. Yet, now he feels lighter, freer.

He puts his right hand on his jaw, between the skin and the material. His head follows and turn just a bit on the side. It elongates his silhouette somehow. His eyes quit the hand to look lower. His neck seems lost behind the large collar-hood. Then his chest. The fabric is too thick to draw any of his muscles. The upper part of his torso fills well enough the sweatshirt. Around his stomach, it is loose. Maybe double his own size. He likes it. He can't see his own shape. The clothing only gets narrower around his thighs. He can feel it on the curve of his buttocks as well.

He chose the good size: yes, it's huge, but also, it is long enough to cover his boxers. Maybe he could even try it without them, but, that's for another time. For now, he lets his hands brush the middle of his thighs at the border between the narrow end of the hoodie and his skin.

  
Peter takes some steps back, to look at himself in full.

  
He twirls. Obviously, the hoodie doesn't. Still, the shapes that are defined there are good enough.

He looks at the wall for a while, thoughtful. His smile translate a bit more of amusement before he pull himself on his toes. He puts one hand on the mirror, to stay steady, and turns a bit, one side to the other.

“They are right about those heals, it gives a nice look to the legs.”

He tries some more poses before waving bye to the mirror and changing himself. He puts one of his science pun shirt and some jeans. He feels the cosiness of the habit, but doesn't look at the mirror again.

Then, he opens his door's lock back and go on with his day.  
Maybe he feels a bit cheeky. And some of the confidence he rarely feels outside. Now, may it be adrenaline, he feels some excitement in his blood, strangely similar to flying through the streets. Like if he has just freed something. He feels freer.

So, sometimes, Peter has this longing for freeing a part of himself. Maybe he should look more into it. Try to understand. Probably name it. He knows that if he tries, he'll remember reading something he could relate to in one of his queer resources.  
But for now, he is happy with those freedom-shots. And for that, he has just the hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> (Maybe you related to it if you feel concerned?)  
> You may have find that it's not revised. I tried my best but I have no beta and English isn't my first language. I apologize for any weird phrasing.  
> Please tell me if you see any mistake, and if you would like to correct some of my future works I could use some help!
> 
> I wish you a nice day :)
> 
> Leyah.


End file.
